D's Diary
by Ringatiz
Summary: Ringabel is pretty sure that people will want to read memoirs of what occurred on his journey. So he takes notes of it. The rest of the party assume that Ringabel is just too full of himself, and they ruin it without really intending to. [Might be multi-chapter]


4/3.

**1:30 AM:** I could feel the Grandship's vibrations, and I immediately knew that we were flying. I wasn't piloting the ship...?

**1:34 AM:** I'll find out later, I'm too tired for this.

**5:36 AM:** Just woke up, maybe a small case of the morning wood. Meaning I have a rather large dick at the moment. Edea came into my room, saw me writing this, and told me she begged to differ.

**5:37 AM:** Whatever, she can pilot the ship herself. I'm going back to bed.

**5:45 AM:** The stupid alarm went off. Tiz came into the room all panicky with his face flushed saying that Edea almost crashed us into the sea.

**5:46 AM:** Serves her right.

* * *

**7:41 AM:** It turns out she already crash landed before I even exited my room. For all that I care, Edea is paying for the new materials to repair the ship. It took me two hours to carefully navigate the boat to shore. Reminder that Edea should never pilot the Grandship again.

**7:44 AM:** I'm going back to bed.

**7:50 AM:** So it turns out I can't get into my room because Agnès and Edea are oozing over magazines and talking about some things I don't find particularly interesting. Perhaps it's girls' talk? But I never understood why women found some things piquing their interest while it never fazed me. But everyone has their own likes and dislikes and are entitled to their own opinion, so I don't think I'll linger on the subject any longer.

**7:51 AM:** For some reason, Tiz was wallowing in despair, but now he's as happy as the sun. He was laughing and pointing at things I couldn't see, and his speech was very slurred. He confronted me and bet me 10,000 PG that he could survive diving off the edge of the Grandship.

**7:52 AM:** I told him not to.

**7:54 AM:** Instead, Tiz smiled politely, walked into the room where the girls were, started some act probably, and Edea exited the room. She was fuming.

**7:56 AM:** Edea just hit me.

**7:58 AM:** Tiz seems off today. I told him he shouldn't change his Job to a Dark Knight, because he'll feel all powerful (and that kind of power can go to your head), but I don't think he heeded my words.

* * *

**8:25 AM:** Agnès informed me that Tiz was really stressed. It turns out that he was consuming a little more alcohol than he could handle.

**8:27 AM:** I'm hoping he won't do anything reckless today.

**8:56 AM:** Tiz just jumped off the side of Grandship.

* * *

**12:13 PM:** No sign of Tiz yet. We're fairly close to shore, but it's at least five miles away from the sand! I don't think he made it.

**12:14 PM:** Unfortunately the ship's rudder is still damaged from Edea's early morning antics, so flying and sailing isn't the best plan to carry out right now.

**12:17 PM:** Agnés just jumped into the water.

**12:20 PM:** I'm pretty sure she doesn't know how to swim. Her vestal garb is going to get soaked as well, and she'll probably drown.

**12:23 PM:** Update: Edea just jumped in after her. I would go after them, but... I'm feeling a little seasick...

**12:45 PM:** They haven't come back, but from what I can see, Edea is crying as Agnès ferociously tears through the waves to get to shore.

**12:47 PM:** Tiz? Just climbed back into the boat?

**12:50 PM:** Dear Crystals, please help me.

* * *

**3:46 PM:** It turns out Tiz (while still in his intoxicated state) was trying to "run away" but he kept making left turns.

**3:48 PM:** Basically, there was no need for him to leave the ship. At all. And Agnès and Edea are swimming back now after reaching shore. I could've told them to wait there, but...

**3:49 PM:** Whatever.

* * *

**5:23 PM:** Edea and Agnès are washing up in the captain's quarters.

**5:26 PM:** I tied Tiz to the bedpost in his room, and hopefully he'll be knocked out by the time the girls finish washing up.

**5:28 PM:** Tiz is still awake and making really pained sounds like he's dying. I want to help, but I'm not sure if it's worth it.

**5:39 PM:** TIZ BROKE FREE FROM THE ROPES I NEED BACKUP.

**5:43 PM:** He's still intoxicated with alcohol, and he's got a burning fever. Edea does too, and I'm predicting that we have to stay a few more days behind in order to nurse them both back to health.

* * *

**8:56 PM:** Almost time for bed. Dinner was horrible; the food, and the events that took place, I mean.

**8:57 PM:** Edea cooked today. It was awful.

**8:58 PM:** Agnès started sobbing before she even took a spoonful of the "food".

**8:59 PM:** Tiz was crying hysterically. I think he snapped out of his drunken state, but when I questioned him before, he had no responses. Probably memory loss, but I don't think I'll ever forget this.

* * *

**11:45 PM:** So Edea was sleepwalking to my room. She hit me, then left. Before she did exit, I hit her.

**11:47 PM:** Screw her. I'm sleeping the rest of the day tomorrow.


End file.
